


我的同学哪有这么可爱！

by yijuzhangmu



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	我的同学哪有这么可爱！

又是一个美妙的周五晚上。

我们的标准死宅陈立农同学放课后不用急着回家。绕了一点点路，去市里上新速度最快的漫画店采购了本周末的精神食粮。具体地说呢，就是那种，不太能摆在柜台上，会看得人羞羞的漫画。

但是这也无可厚非嘛，毕竟青春期的小孩都还是需要某一种纾解方式的。而小陈同学既不敢去约炮，又瞧不上年级里的女孩子。虽然凭着天然的帅脸和优越的身材屡屡被陌生的女孩子注目甚至搭讪，但他看着人家羞答答的动作和表情，只会面无表情。

emmmmm笑起来一点都不甜，不如我家结衣。  
穿这种水手服是怎样，cos我的夏娜宝贝吗？  
拜托胸不够大就垫一下好不好，故意露又没料很白烂诶。

班里的女孩子们倒是不会对他有什么非分之想了，只觉得这个人虽然看起来蛮帅的，但是对女生都爱答不理，天天上课看书下课看漫画。

如果小陈同学知道被女生们这样评价的话，一定会扶一下眼镜，认真地说：不是的。

因为他还有在追Coser和偶像女团。

啊对，就是你想象当中的那种，漫展上扛着长枪短炮对着暴露的女孩子拍来拍去的那种。

干嘛，不行哦，又不犯法。而且他很会拍诶，经常还能把手里多的照片卖给别的宅男，说起来还算小有外快。以后写简历说不定还能添一个“擅长摄影”？

拎着漫画店的纸袋，哼着AKB48新专主打的小陈同学，在等待红绿灯的时候裤兜里的手机嘀嘀了一下。

谁啊？他歪着脑袋想了想。平时给他发信息最多的就是各家漫画店和手办店，现在这个时间应该都快打烊了吧？难道是有什么猛货吗？

开心地掏出手机，解锁屏幕上显示的的确是一条信息，但不是什么店。

「Hi～听说你很会拍照，要是这周末没事的话可以约你拍一下吗？林彦俊。」

对方留的名字他倒是记得，人也记得。有一次偶像握手会开在酒吧里，团体刚出道公司扶持又不够。陈立农被挤到一身透汗，无奈地让出好位置去外面透气，结果就看到林彦俊穿着一身西装从隔壁酒吧走出来。

其实一开始他没有注意到这个成年人打扮的人是自己的同班同学，只是对方不可置信地盯着他和他怀里的相机看了起码一分钟。然后两个人大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，接着陈立农一个转身就跑了。

走在路上，陈立农小心护着漫画纸袋抱在胸前，认真考虑起如何回复。周末倒是没事，腾一点时间也OK。但是你一个男的有什么好拍的？我只想拍正妹诶。然后他突然想起来上一次在校外的偶遇，对方是穿着西装。

穿西装，还经常去酒吧的样子。应该蛮有钱的吧？

「我收费的哦。」  
「嗯嗯，这个我们周日见面谈^^」

瘫成一饼的人飞速回完讯息，“呀呼——”一声开心地在床上蹦起来，接着坐上椅子一个蹬腿就骨溜溜地滑到笔电面前。

拍宣传照的摄影师找好了，现在来找找文案吧！

林彦俊熟练地打开Google界面，输入：高中生 援交

「性格溫馴，服務到位。手、口、足各項目均有提供，請私訊詢價^^」  
「高中生制服、空姐、护士、警察、老师，满足您的一切幻想」  
「青涩十七岁，期待与您分享初恋的滋味」这个蛮文艺的，手指动动复制粘贴。

哎，好难选哦。回头让陆定昊帮忙挑挑看好了。

骨溜溜地滑回床边，一整个扑上趴好，林彦俊思考起来。我要怎么收费啊？听说人家都是按项目分的诶，手多少钱，嘴多少钱，然后脚多少钱什么的。我是处应该要贵一点吧？emmmm也问问陆定昊好了。

啊，现在应该先把拍摄场地定一下！差点忘了正经事的人摸摸胸口缓了口气，认真挑选了一家看起来就很情色的主题酒店，大圆床粉纱帐爱心小灯。然后看着支付宝光速发来的花呗支付成功提醒，小脸皱成一团。

父母常年在外，一个人住最大的不爽倒不是真的有那么缺钱。稍微省那么一点点，就完全没问题。

最大的不爽是很无聊。

一个人洗衣服倒垃圾很无聊，一个人做饭吃饭很无聊，没人管你几点回家也很无聊。

反正他也没什么心理障碍，早晚都要开苞的。长时间独立长大的另一个结果就是林彦俊的自我认知很清醒。他知道自己好看，知道自己喜欢看男孩子们打球，也知道悄悄地去gay吧玩。

但这两天蛮缺钱的也是事实。所以综合酱酱酿酿的因素，小林同学开心地得出这个结论：我要去援交！

不过他也不太认识什么摄影师。上次撞到陈立农，他完全没想到。平时呆头呆脑的同学居然在课余时间搞追星，还被他看到自己从gay吧出来…正好借这个机会跟陈立农聊一下，让他不要到处讲。另外，高中生拍照应该蛮便宜的吧？

「对了，你是要拍什么」

「私房」

在玄关踢上门的人看着手机，眉头深深地皱起来。

私房不都是女孩子拍的吗？还是说林彦俊只是代人问一下，我周末是要去拍正妹？哇哦……

说起来还没拍过私房呢，有点小紧张。

「我带一套衣服帮忙吧」  
「诶，好啊，谢谢哦^^」

林彦俊其实吓了一跳，没想到宅男的尺度还挺大的哈。说给自己拍私房还来劲了？但是小陈同学想的倒不是别的：上次买的H动画周边——赌场女郎的连体小白兔套装。终于有机会看看真人穿了！

 

02

周日来得很快。

陈立农收到对方发来的地址之后兴奋了一晚上，第二天久违的挂上了一点黑眼圈。在情趣酒店拍私房诶，想起来就很那个，没有男的可以很冷静吧。

“模特呢？”

两个人在酒店里大眼瞪小眼。陈立农有点懵懵的，林彦俊也是。

“我啊？”

“啊？”

“我没拍过男的欸……”而且好那个啊！他觉得自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，簌的从沙发上起身准备跑路。林彦俊眼疾手快一把揪住他的T恤下摆，可怜巴巴的。

“你来都来了……”左右摇了两下，“我只认识你一个摄影师……”大眼睛颤颤地看他，“帮帮我啦~”

他叹口气。觉得对方说得有道理，又觉得很神经，然后觉得认为对方有道理的自己更神经。但是脑子还乱成一团嘴上就已经答应了，反应过来的时候林彦俊已经甜甜地笑起来蹭到他身边了：“那你答应了就不许反悔喔！”

好吧，就当是兼职赚外快算了。

“对了，上次在酒吧碰到你……”林彦俊像是下了很大决心的样子，低头咬了咬嘴唇，“可不可以不要告诉别人？”

“……我为什么要告诉别人，”这样别人不是也会知道我去参加握手会了吗，这个人长得挺可爱，脑子好像不太行。他一边扭镜头一边回答，“不用担心。”

好像松下来了一口气，林彦俊好奇地看他捣鼓相机的样子让陈立农想起了上个月自己最喜欢的新番里的可爱女主。

但我为什么会觉得一个同班男同学像我老婆？！陈立农甩了甩头。

调好设备和光线之后，两个人坐在沙发上又不知道该干嘛了。彼此以为对方经验会很丰富，实际上都是初次体验而已。陈立农无奈地站起身来，走过一米左右半蹲下去。

“手搭在扶手上。”  
纤细漂亮，像葱白一样的手指顺从地扶上去，陈立农按了几张。

“要不要试一下翘腿坐？不要看我，脸侧到那边去…对。”

 

“你这个扣子是不是系太高啊？走禁欲路线吗？”

被他认真批评的人吓一跳，耳朵有点红起来。也没回嘴，单手解了两颗扣子。然后陈立农眉头皱起来：“欲拒还迎懂不懂啊，开这么大看起来很不贵欸。”

林彦俊正想发作：啊那你是要我怎样？狠狠地拍了一下沙发要起身骂人，下一秒陈立农的手就摸到了他的胸口。

“就解一个刚刚好啊，”摄影师退后半步，眯起眼睛满意地看了看，“继续。”

也不知道怎么就脸红了的人一下忘了本来是想要发作，乖乖的又坐好。奇怪，怎么觉得热热的……

 

拍了一会儿陈立农走过来坐到他身边，让他先看看原片。林彦俊闻着他身上的经典皂角洗衣粉香味，有点想晕倒：我真的该开苞了吧，这么饥渴，对宅男也有感觉吗？！“我觉得这张拍得很好。”陈立农换到一张侧颜照，偏过头来对着他笑，软糯的下垂眼里满是开心。

也不是刻意调情或者别的，是真的觉得自己拍得很好那种得意的笑。但是林彦俊自己心里有鬼，被他一笑就更慌。

“是是是挺好的哈…”

他逃也似的从陈立农身边离开，在挂在衣帽架上的双肩书包里找出校服。

“你……算了。”林彦俊一咬牙，转个身就要进卫生间换衣服，却被沙发上的人懒洋洋地喝住了。

“干嘛？”援交都敢，换衣服不敢？后半句陈立农没说出口，抱着衣服的背影却听懂了。很用力地又转回身来，用力地走到床边开始用力地脱衣服。

但其实陈立农也只是嘴上功夫厉害，人家真的脱他又不敢看了。只好假装在整理相片，悄悄拿余光虚虚瞟着。

然后他突然觉得这个画面好色情，克制不住地按了几张。林彦俊赤脚站在一地衣物里，两手高高地向上穿过高中的纯白色短袖制服，看不清脸。少年细瘦却有线条的腰肢下低低地系着深蓝色校裤的蝴蝶结，隐隐露出一点白色的内裤边。纯情天然得要命，却被这粉色的光线搅得暧昧成一团。

“校服在床上拍吧，”陈立农走过门口把中央空调扭低几度，他都有点出汗了。“感觉还蛮好的。”

本来就没经验的人坐在床边乖乖地点头，然后陈立农端着相机也走过床边，接着把林彦俊的膝盖夹在自己两腿之间跨站着。

“喂！——”被宅男突如其来的举动搞到手足无措，林彦俊捂着嘴，往上仰视他，圆圆猫儿眼睛里透露的是惊吓又害羞。

“你很不专业欸，我看人家A片都有这种镜头啊。”

是，你专业行了吧！林彦俊悄悄翻了个白眼，手撑在两边，微微抬起一点头看着镜头。

“别动…笑一点，酒窝给我。”

“可以咬手指吗？”

“很好看，再拍一个低头的吧，看底下就好。”

漫长又煎熬的隔着两层布料的温度传递终于结束了，陈立农也坐到旁边：“有什么别的要拍的动作吗？”

他凑过去看相机，有点被吓到。这个人是不是有在偷偷去AV公司里兼职啊？怎么拍出来感觉这么色情…

“有没有？没有就收工咯？”

“诶？我想一下…”林彦俊摸出手机看了一眼文案备忘录，“嗯那个…有是有啦…”

又蹲又站了好一会儿的人大剌剌地躺下，被吊灯光线刺得眯着眼睛，“有就讲啊，啰嗦什么。”

“那个…”这怎么讲嘛！

“快点。”

“你…你可不可以借我…踩一下？”

“啊？”

“就是踩一下嘛！”林彦俊无语，不好意思地挠了挠头，又觉得恼怒，故意把音量提得很高。

“是足交的部分吗？”

哇，你好像懂得还挺多嘛。他不敢回头看陈立农的表情，坐在床尾扭手指，“……是啊。”

但是竖起耳朵听了好久，对方并没有回话，只是好像又往床上躺了一点，鞋一蹬就把腿也收了上去。

“踩啊。”

他猛地回头，有点不敢相信自己这么轻松就得到了允许，而对方却只是一种稀松平常的表情。

但处男小陈同学其实这个时候，心跳得超！级！快！他不为人知的小小性癖好就是足交，漫画和A片也会挑女主腿和脚都细白又漂亮的那种。刚刚的拍摄过程中他就发现自己这个同班同学的脚特别好看，不见光的白嫩里透着粉色，一点点接近透明的绒毛，线条流畅，小巧又可爱。只是他不好意思直接提出要拍而已，主动送上门的话哪有不试一下的道理？

再说，就算他从来没想过和男生乱搞，但是足交的话好像和性别也没什么关系吧？

“我要脱吗？”陈立农的手够到自己的裤扣上，抬头示意林彦俊。

“先…先不用。”他深呼吸了几下，踩上床去，慢慢地走到陈立农腿边。犹豫了好一会儿，抬起又放下。最后道具不耐烦了，伸手抓住他的脚腕就按在了自己胯间，林彦俊被拉得一晃，差点倒下来，借力踩在陈立农身上才稳住了重心。

“你，你拍啊…”

“诶？哦…”他被微凉的柔软肉感刺激得有点上头，林彦俊小声提醒之后才一下子回神抓起相机。应该没有被发现吧…

假装认真地拍了一组，他表情严肃地从相机里抬头：“现在要脱吗？”

根本不知道足交照片怎么拍的人以为这本来就应该是一个循序渐进的过程，抿着嘴想了一会儿，“那你脱吧。”

接着道具同学单手扭开裤扣，把外裤半褪到膝间，示意他再踩上来。林彦俊看着已经有点鼓起来一包的地方，紧张地咽了咽口水。宅男好大啊…

“稍微动一下。”

“往前一点，脚心贴在最底下。”

“会用趾头夹吗？”

脑子一片空白的人跟着指令一步步进行，脚下的触感也有越来越膨胀的趋势。拍到一半陈立农已经整个勃起了，性器隔着内裤在他脚心下，时不时地跳一下。

好烫喔。林彦俊脸红得不行，两手攥在身边克制自己不要紧张。要专业一点，嗯！

一直被相机挡住脸的人好像拍得差不多了，把相机放在一边，猝不及防地握住他的脚腕，往上捋了捋，露出了整个小腿。果然和自己想的一样又细又白，体毛都没有。陈立农有点开心地笑起来，不自觉地捏住身上人的小腿肚，“我还带了套衣服，你要试试看吗？”

林彦俊聚精会神在工作，突然被他偷袭摸了小腿。陌生的手指有一点点茧，体温比自己高上不少，充满了少年的情欲意味。搞得他一下有点腿软，然后又气恼地觉得自己很不专业。

 

“你这什么啊？！”

把裤子又穿好的人快乐地从包里摸出尚未开封的小白兔套装拆开，献宝一样举给林彦俊看，还前前后后展示了一圈。林彦俊坐在床中央，看着屁股位置那个毛茸茸的小白球，觉得很crazy。

“援交经常需要角色扮演好不好？”陈立农把小白兔套装扔在床上，坐下来谆谆教诲，“而且角色扮演好像都加很多钱诶！”

行吧，你说什么就是什么吧。他自暴自弃地开始脱衣服，只剩下一条内裤，正欲套丝袜的时候陈立农又开口了。

“这下半身三角的诶。”

“所以呢。”

“所以内裤也要脱啊。”

这个人怎么这么烦人啦！他恨恨地背过身去把内裤脱掉，和别的衣服一起叠在椅子上，背后幽幽地传来声音：“你屁股还蛮翘的。”

“用你讲！”

下一秒那个声音就靠到了他耳边，像导了电似的低哑磁性，“前面也很可爱。”

没等林彦俊来得及反应骂人或者把他推开，陈立农就从背后环抱住了他的腰。同时咬住了他薄到透明的肩颈交界处，火热的气息让林彦俊酥得一激灵。

察觉到他的颤抖反应，陈立农好像在他身后偷偷笑起来，继而更过分地摸上他半翘起来的性器。

“真的很可爱，居然粉粉的诶…”

“你放开我——”

“帮你玩得色一点嘛，这样拍出来效果比较好啊。”

“听你在鬼扯！快放开！”

“明明是你在鬼扯吧？”故意在马眼沾沾液体，让林彦俊也感受到底下黏腻的状态，“你看看你都硬了，很有感觉喔？”

“呜——”两个人在暧昧的气氛下共处一室这么久，林彦俊其实早就有了一点感觉。现在又被人圈在怀里玩弄欺负，不由自主地向后倚在陈立农身上，手也抓住人小臂。他甚至有感觉到身后那个地方有一包液体正在向体外涌出，简直是太要命了。

要不第一次给他好了，还算知根知底的，不会不干净吧…

林彦俊感受着背后的滚烫胸膛，暗自抿了抿嘴，回头圈上了摄影师的后颈。

“你会——”

最后又被撸了两把，他硬得笔直了。然后陈立农笑着，奖励似的拍了拍他屁股。“差不多了，去穿衣服吧。”

老天野啊！这个人到底是想干嘛啊！

他话说到一半被堵在嘴里，想问对方会不会做，结果陈立农真的是想让他接着拍？！

这时候他又问不出口了，好不容易克服的羞耻感又涌上来。只能气鼓鼓地开始穿下一套拍摄服：白丝袜，三角连体衣，白choker，还有一对可爱的兔耳朵发箍。

小陈摄影师很平和又从容地躺回床上坐着，时不时地想伸手帮忙拉拉丝袜，挪挪发箍，被脸通红的人恶狠狠拍开。

终于换好衣服的林小白兔滑下床去，扯了扯卡在屁股肉肉下面的布料，左右看了看。

“我穿好了吗？”

陈立农不自觉地吸了吸鼻子，被大眼兔兔的清纯眼神看得晕乎乎的。“好了，过来吧。”

“脚劈到两边坐，内八一点。”

“手放耳朵上。”

“就这么坐着不要动，”他端着相机从床上站起来，走到林彦俊脸边，“摸我。”

死宅男，肯定是故意的……我今天倒是要看看，谁玩得过谁。

先是食指指腹轻轻地按上去，上下滑了滑。接着几个指尖都虚虚地抚在周围，似有若无地，羽毛一样。他一直用上目线看着陈立农的镜头，表情乖巧又俏皮，想象着相机后的人是什么样的神情。感受到手里的东西迅速勃起了，忍不住眯着眼睛笑，暗示意味十足地伸了伸小舌头。

被撩拨得血气上涌的人单手端好相机，腾出右手来捏住林小白兔的下颌，强迫他嘴张得更开，然后硬用两个手指在他口腔里搅，玩着他的舌头。林彦俊完全合不上嘴，被欺负得发出呜呜声，津液从嘴角流出，滴在床单上。

他气得眼泪汪汪，又说不出话，只能手上力度加重，紧紧握住陈立农昂扬的性器，坏心眼地隔着裤子用指甲盖划已经被渗出的粘液染得潮意泛滥的顶端。陈立农被抠得嘶了一声，把相机搁到床头，回身把捣蛋鬼按在床上吻了上去。

“没人告诉过你，拍私房的时候不能勾引摄影师吗？”咬着他的下唇，陈立农眯着眼睛笑，揉着他屁股上的毛茸茸小白球。

被揭穿的人接过吻后满足地呼了口气，懒懒地躺着，任由陈立农摸来摸去，挑了他一眼：“你先勾引我的。”

陈立农手撑在两边，无所谓地耸了耸肩。接着笑嘻嘻地又叼住饱满的唇瓣。

“跟我做吧。”

“你会做吗？”林彦俊忍不住笑起来，伸手揉捏身上人的耳垂。

“确实是不太会啦…”下垂眼有点困惑地眨了眨。林彦俊正想开口揶揄他两句，一瞬间就被掐着腰翻了过来，骑坐在人身上。“你肯定比我会一点吧？自己来。”

陈立农说着还恶意地捏了捏屁股尖上的肉肉，然后就好整以暇地把手枕在颈后不动了。

林小白兔脸红红地不说话，努力地回想专业知识。“想什么呢？”陈立农抬胯顶了他两下，他像坐在小船里一样摇了摇。

“我没带润滑剂……”林小白兔小小声地说。其实他根本就没来得及买润滑剂啦！想着要开始工作之后再买的。然后陈立农把手硬挤进他屁股和自己之间，往上勾了勾。

“你确定你需要用润滑剂吗？”

手指感受到湿意，陈立农变本加厉地隔着白色连体衣就捅了进去。“好湿啊你……”

“快拿出去啦！”

喔，陈立农顺从地把手撤开。又嫌不够，把小白兔撑不起来的胸口布料直接剥开翻下来，露出粉嫩嫩的乳晕和翘翘小豆子。

“你真的哪里都好粉啊…”陈立农忍不住夸奖他，“是不是后面也是粉的？”

“这种事情我怎么会知道！”就算自慰也不会掰着屁股看镜子啊，他翻个白眼。

“那我帮你看看。”

笑嘻嘻的人两手一个撕拉，轻轻松松就把连体衣的三角部位裂开一条长长缝隙，深棕色的可爱耻毛和挺翘性器暴露在空气里。接着陈立农捧住他的后背，温柔地把他放躺下来。

“已经湿透了呢，”粉色的光线让指尖的盈盈水痕明显又色情，林彦俊用小臂挡住脸，不想看，也不想让对方看自己的表情。“你好可爱。”呼吸变得有些急促，陈立农稳了稳情绪，弯下腰去和他接吻，安抚地一下下舔舐着小白兔颤颤的鼻尖和嘴角。

“别害怕，我慢慢来。”

中指插进穴口，才没入一个指节就被软肉向外推挤，比自己手指更粗的异物感让林彦俊不太好受。察觉到他有点抗拒的生理反应，陈立农缓了缓动作，埋头下去吻住一边乳头，先试探性地轻吮几下，得到情动的嘤咛声音以后再用牙齿磨咬。

“呜——”

“放进去一根咯，不痛吧？”

他摇了摇头，兔耳朵跟着也摇了摇。然后笑出一口白牙的人奖励了他一个吻：“你好乖。”

渐渐三根手指都能自如进出了，陈立农一边探索着在内壁上按碾，一边观察他的表情，“痛不痛？”

“不痛啦！”烦死了一直问，林彦俊把手拿开，恨恨地剜他一眼。水红的眼角泛着晶莹光亮，风情得要命。陈立农被这一眼看得更硬，三两下把衣物都褪下，扔到地毯上。然后很悠闲地躺好，捏了捏小白兔的两个小球球。

“坐上来啊。”

“你这么大怎么进得去嘛……”林彦俊坐在他小腹上，尝试着扶着硕大的肉棒往自己体内塞，却每次都只能浅浅进入半个龟头就卡住，委屈的撇了撇嘴。陈立农歪着头想了想：“我帮你。”

说得好像自己很乐于助人一样…

“我帮你把屁股肉肉掰开。”

在陈立农的“好心帮忙”之下林彦俊再一次开始了尝试，两手握住火热的性器根部，找到了穴口的位置。但这次也只是硬插进去了一个顶端，他腿都快跪不住了，不停地发抖。

陈立农短暂地呼了一口气，抬起头看着他。“对不起，”嗯？被折腾得各处都泛红的人回望了一眼，然后那人无奈地笑了一下：“我忍不住了。”

没等林彦俊昏沉沉的脑袋反应过来他什么意思，陈立农握住他的腰，配合着一个挺胯，狠狠地操了进去。

“呜呜呜呜呜你干嘛啊——好痛喔呜呜…”

捅到最深处之后陈立农也没继续动作，两个人都湿漉漉的一身汗。明显也很不好受的人龇牙咧嘴的，“长痛不如短痛。”

“但我现在好痛呜呜呜呜…”

乖啊乖，陈立农把他拉低下来抱在怀里，啄吻着小白兔的头顶和脸颊，“好了一点了没？”

林彦俊把头埋在他肩窝里，没。

揉揉腰和肉肉屁股，轻轻地抬起林彦俊的下巴让他仰头跟自己接吻。空气静谧，氤氲着情欲的呼吸和少年们唇舌之间的水声。

“还痛吗？”

小白兔声音闷闷的：“再亲我一下。”

“好。”他笑起来。

随着温柔色情的继续亲吻，身下也缓缓恢复了动作，用一个极慢的速度让林彦俊适应被操开的不适感。

咕咕唧唧的粘腻声响从交合处传来。

 

“是不是不痛了？”陈立农戏谑地笑他，往上连顶了两下。

“啊嗯…就，就你话多！”

“你怎么嘴硬的样子都这么可爱？”有点困惑地揪了揪他的脸，纯情得像两人正在教学楼背后的牵牛花走廊里谈恋爱，手都不敢牵的那种。只是底下动作却毫不留情，更用力地贯穿已经湿到淫液四溢的甬道。“舒服吗？”

他被顶得像猫儿一样小声叫唤，轻轻皱着眉头。

“你，你找一下那个…”

“啊？”陈立农停下来，不解地看着他。

小白兔左右顾盼了一下，不愿意和人对视，“就，敏感点…应该在一个蛮浅的位置…”然后更小声了，嘟嘟囔囔的。

“我听说那个，找到的话…会特别特别舒服…”讨好地凑上去亲了亲人侧脸，“你帮我找一下嘛…”

“这样喔。”保持着相连的姿势，陈立农抱着林彦俊侧躺下来。又开始慢慢的一下一下顶弄，“这里？”“这里是吗？”“还是这里？”

林彦俊气红了耳朵，捂住他的嘴：“别吵了！”陈立农无辜地眨巴着眼睛，被捂住嘴也没耽误他本能的动作，克制不住地想占据整个温暖湿润的后穴，被绞得爽得要死。

只是林彦俊下一秒就放开了他的脸，两只手都环上他的后颈却又使不上力气。拼命地把脸拱进他胸口，不让陈立农听到自己糟糕的呻吟。他故意低头凑过去，听到林彦俊带着气音的一句好舒服。

“这里吧。”

沿着刚才的操弄方向又插到那个位置，换来小白兔抖到破碎的哭腔。

“你慢一点啊啊啊啊！呜呜呜呜我，我不行了啊啊太快了呜呜——”

“不是你要我帮忙吗，嗯？”顾不上林彦俊求饶一般的索吻，被刺激到G点的后穴一阵阵紧缩，每一次抽出都贪婪地吸住他不放。“吸这么紧，说什么不行？”拉过他的手按在屁股位置的小白球上，随着愈加猛烈的操干一甩一甩的。

“小骚兔子。”

泪眼朦胧的人的脏话被吻封住，陈立农一边帮他撸一边干他，汗淌得白色的连身衣布料都半透明。

林彦俊趁着陈立农在专心跟他接吻，放心大胆地呻吟起来，反正被堵着嘴也听不清自己在叫些什么。性器和后穴同时被玩弄的感觉太过于色情，他几欲高潮了，声音也越来越大。然后他迷迷糊糊地听到陈立农轻笑着啧了一声，接着就被掐住了下颌，被迫张开了嘴。

“好舒服…哈啊啊…你，你干嘛嗯…”

宅男纯良的下垂眼看他，眼角掉下一滴汗，“想高潮就叫色一点。”

“色情狂呜呜——大！变态！啊啊啊啊啊！陈立农呜呜呜我错了对不起对不起你轻一点嘛呜呜…要坏掉了…”

“你接着骂没关系，我觉得还蛮爽的…”

“你，你是不是…真的有病啊呜…”

 

最后还是被人欺负得一边哭一边叫哥哥，才被允许射精了。

累到四肢酸软，被陈立农扛在肩膀上抱去洗澡的路上，甬道里的精液随着重力流了出来。

“喂你干嘛咬我啦！痛痛痛痛痛——”

然后他洗过澡干干净净地睡了过去，醒来的时候是枕在宅男的手臂上。陈立农划着手机冲他笑：“你醒啦。”

“我还想看你穿校服诶…”

 

 

 

番外1：

“陈立农！给钱！”

 

番外2：

“…你怎么收费啊？”第一次睡援交的人有点摸不着头脑。

林彦俊叉着腰愣在当场：“我还没想好……”

“很缺钱才会做这个吧？”陈立农皱眉，“居然连价格都没想好吗？”

被训得有点心虚又有点委屈的人小声嘀咕：“又不是因为缺钱…”

“那你干嘛？”

“无聊啊，想说试试看嘛，以为会蛮好玩的…”

“白痴，”陈立农伸手把他头发揉成一个小鸟窝，“以后无聊来找我玩。”

 

番外3：

“我不要穿这个！你给我滚啊色情狂！”

 

番外4：

陈立农的表白句是：“你是我的五更琉璃*。”

林彦俊当场google以后对人一顿乱捶，然后红着脸给了宅男一个啾啾。

 

 

 

五更琉璃：动漫作品《我的妹妹哪有这么可爱！》中人物。网络昵称“黑猫”，身为人类时的名字是“五更琉璃”。五更家的长女，是有着漂亮黑长发、皮肤白皙的和风美人，平时一身哥特萝莉装打扮。但是性格阴沉，外表给人的感觉相当难以接近，是相当毒舌、中二病的电波女孩。不坦率，超容易害羞；不善言辞，但在自己的领域里却非常话多；自尊心很强。擅长游戏和料理，喜欢Cosplay、动画、游戏以及同人创作。


End file.
